Bella's Perfect Day
by BellalovesEdward4
Summary: Bella has the almost perfect day. She gets to visit Jacob and Edward is planning something very special. It's rated T just in case.It was just gonna be a day, but I decided a weekend was better.
1. Waking up lovely

I slowly pulled myself out of yet another nightmare. I stretched and rolled out of bed. As I walked towards my closet I became aware that I was not alone. Edward had stayed, just like he had promised. I spun around and ran into his open arms.

"Did you sleep well love?"

"Not really, I have a bad feeling that Jacob is off doing something stupid."

Edward looked at me and pulled me tighter towards him.

"Would you like to go to La Push for a few hours? I have some… plans anyway."

I looked at him suspiciously "Yes, I would like to go to visit Jacob. I just want to make sure that he isn't doing anything he shouldn't be." I gave Edward a weak smile. He laughed and handed me the phone.

"Jacob?"

"Bella! I've missed you so much!"

"What are you doing today? I was thinking about coming to visit."

"That'd be great! Um….there is someone I'd like you to meet while you're here. Keep an open mind ok?"

"Ok? What's going on Jacob?" Edward had started playing with my hair. I gave him a nervous look and he kissed me gently on the cheek.

"Well… after your wedding announcement… I was at the beach and… I imprinted on a girl named Lindsey."

"Jacob, that's wonderful! So I assume that means you two are dating?"

"Yeah. Turns out we have been in classes together for years. I had never noticed her before, but when I did it was like magic. I can't even describe the feeling."

"Well I'm happy for you. I'll be there in about an hour or so."

"Should I meet you at the line?"

"No, I'll drive." I hung up and turned to Edward. He stopped playing with my hair and wrapped his arms around me. Then he pressed his lips against mine. A shiver ran down my back and he pulled away. I quickly pulled him closer to me and kissed him again.

"Bella, I really need to get going. I'll come get you at the line at 2. Ok?"

"I'll miss you." I batted my eyelashes sweetly, hoping for a response I knew he was fighting. I gave him one last kiss and then he was gone. With a sigh I stood up and went to get dressed. I could already tell it was going to be an interesting day.


	2. LaPush

I arrived in LaPush in time to see Billy wheeling inside. He looked warn down, but greeted me as politely as usual. It had to be hard on him having Jacob going through so much right now.

Jacob came running out the door as my engine turned off with a load roar. He almost broke my door off helping me out of the car and wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"JACOB! Could you loosen your grip a bit? I'm only human."

He laughed and let go of me. "I'm so glad that blood… I mean… Edward let you come down here for the day!"

"Me too Jacob." I smiled and a small figure appeared at the door. She was about my height with long brown hair. There was something about her that made me curious. I felt like I had seen her before. She waved and descended down the steps. Before she reached the last one, she tripped. Jacob was there in a heartbeat to catch her before she hurt herself. That's when I realized that Lindsey was exactly like me. She looked familiar because she looked like the image I had seen in the mirror 20 minutes ago. Jacob had imprinted on a girl just like me. A shiver went down my spine at the thought. I snapped out of my trance in tome to introduce myself without seeming rude. She seemed nice enough, although I was baffled by Jacob's soul mate.

As 2 drew nearer, Jacob and Lindsey had begun forgetting I was there. Jacob just looked at her with adoring eyes, the way Edward looked at me. I could tell she really loved him by the way she looked back. I was glad he had found someone who could love him totally and completely without any other competition. I had been worried about Jake since he found out about the engagement, but now I could tell I had nothing to worry about. At 5 'til, I finally stood up and walked towards the door. Jacob's head shot up almost immediately.

"Wow, I lost track of time. Lindsey, I'm gonna take Bella to the boundary line. I'll be back in a few minutes." Jacob and I walked outside and he began apologizing.

"I feel like such a jerk. You never get to come down here and I just spent that whole time looking at and talking to Lindsey. You're probably never going to want to come back.

"It's ok Jacob. I had fun meeting her. She seems like she's good for you."

I bit my lip, debating on whether or not I should have told him what I had noticed. I decided against it.

"Bella let me make it up to you. We can hang out again one day."

"I'm not sure when I'll make it back down Jacob. We've been really busy lately. I'll try though." I gave him a weak smile and then turned away. I didn't want him to see all the pain that saying good-bye was causing me.

"I'll see you soon Bella. I promise."

"I hope so Jacob."

Edward was at the boundary line pacing. Jacob got out of my car and I drove over to Edward. I waved good-bye as we drove off. As sad as I was about saying bye to my friend, I was very curious about what my angel was planning for me that required him to send me away for the morning. I had a feeling I was about to find out.


	3. Protective

A serious look swept Edward's face and next thing I knew we were heading back towards the LaPush line. Jacob was still standing there, as if waiting for us to come back. Edward told me to stay in the car as he opened the door. I threw him a slight pout and he smiled a bit and then walked towards Jacob.

"Ok, _dog_. I don't appreciate you ignoring her when she comes down here. She's wanted to visit and all you do is sit there and stare at your _girlfriend_ the whole time. Maybe next time she won't come down here. If this is how you are going to treat her, say god-bye now. I don't want her upset because of your lack of common sense."

Jake looked as though he had just been slapped. He had a strain in his face and I knew he was trying to think of something to say back.

"I didn't mean to ignore her. She could have asked to go do something…" I laughed; I had asked to go do something. His girlfriend had started coughing to cover the sound of me talking.

"Bella and I are going now. You'll be lucky if I let her come back after the way you treated her to day… Oh and I hope you realize that your girlfriend looks exactly like Bella, although she is lacking in the wonderful personality. Good day, _Dog_." Edward glided toward the car, leaving Jacob with his mouth wide open. Edward quickly kissed me on the lips and put the car in drive.

"So love, are you ready for your surprise? Alice is waiting for you at your house. She'll explain a little of what is going on, but not much. What fun would it be if you got told what was going to happen?!"

I tried to give him the best sad face I could. He kissed me and a shiver went up my spine. I knew everything would be okay just from his kiss. Then my thoughts became less foggy as I yelled at him to keep his eyes on the road.

"Bella!!!! How was LaPush? I really don't like that I can't see you when you are down there. So did you have fun?"

"No, Bella got ignored the whole time she was down there. I discussed the issue with the dog. Seems the mongrel imprinted and decided that he should focus all his attention on this girl. Who, by the way, looks exactly like Bella."

"Oh Bella sweetie." Alice turned around and gave me a tight hug. "Well then Bella just won't be going to La Push any time soon. We don't want her getting upset before the wedding. It's ok Bella, we can hang out!"

I gave her a weak smile. I was fighting the tears. I hated that Jacob had ignored me, but I really didn't like that Edward and Alice were going to try handling it for me. I needed to go back and talk to Jacob myself. Just then the phone rang. All the color left my face as I answered it, had he known I had the need to yell at him right now?


	4. Alice gets her way

On the other line was a familiar gruff voice, "Bella, you shouldn't allow Edward to stand up for you all the time. I'd feel worse if you were yelling at me. "

Guilt crashed over me, but I knew he was right. I need to tell him right now what a jerk he was today.

"Yea Jake, well I happen to agree with everything Edward said. I was miserable today. I asked you if we could go to the beach and you didn't even acknowledge me. You are REDICULOUS to think that I would just forgive you. After everything… Ugh! You're just a… a… a DOG!"

I heard a small laugh on the other line. Now I was mad. He was laughing at me after he had been so horrible. "Jacob I'm not coming back to LaPush unless it's an emergency. If you want to see me, you can come alone. Leave Jennifer or whatever her name is at home." I slammed the phone down on the receiver. That felt good. Edward's musical laughter filled my ears.

"Love, you handled that well. I wish I had been there to see his face, or hear his thoughts. HA. That dog really thought you would just forgive him. Well, shows what he knows." Edward flashed a dazzling smile at me. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him quickly. He scooped me up in his arms, catching me by surprise and ran me upstairs. He set me on my bed and looked at my confused look.

"Edward, you mentioned a surprise?"

"Yes I did, but you are going to have to let Alice help you get ready to go. Don't you dare throw a fit or you won't get your surprise. Oh, and Alice, make Bella feel like part of the family."

I grumbled as Alice whisked me into the bathroom. Before I knew it makeup was everywhere and my prince had left me. I considered running for a split second and then remembered that Alice would see if I decided to run, so I just continued quietly sitting in my seat.

"And now we are going to find a dress for you to wear."

I didn't bother looking in the mirror. I knew that I must have a lot of makeup on if she was putting me in a dress. I would prefer to wear my sweat pants and t-shirt, but Alice would never let me get away with that. When I opened my eyes she was holding a little blue dress. It was cute, shorter than something I would buy myself, but still cute. She put it on my and turned me towards the mirror to look. I closed my eyes instantly. I didn't want to see what I looked like. Alice hit me and I forced myself to look. I honestly thought there was a vampire staring back at me. I looked so pretty. It was a natural pretty though. Alice had kept very neutral tones on me. I looked at my hair next. She pulled a little bit of my hair back and it was in beautiful ringlets. My long hair didn't look lifeless or flat today. I turned around and hugged Alice. I was so excited that I looked like I should be in Edward's family. This must be a wonderful surprise if Alice told him to make me feel like part of the family.


	5. Bella's real wish

Edward was right outside the door pacing. I wondered how long I had been in the bathroom. Edward stopped and stared at me with an astounded look in his eyes. He pulled me to him and whispered in my ear "You look amazing love. You are a true vision of beauty."

I blushed and he gave me a crooked smile.

"Are you ready to go? We have to hurry."

I looked at him curiously, searching his face for any hint to my surprise. He still had a smile on his face. He quickly turned and asked Alice if she had called Charlie.

"Of course! He thinks she is with me the rest of the weekend and that you are off with Emmet."

Before I could question them Edward was sweeping me off my feet and running towards his car. He lightly placed me in the passenger seat and ran to the driver's side. He laughed at my bewildered face.

"We are going to Alaska! SURPRISE! Except I do have another surprise, but I'm not giving that one away."

I decided not to argue.

Before I knew it, we were going through a small town near Anchorage. I watched in amazement as the scenery rushed past my window.

Edward pulled down a secluded driveway and drove about 4 miles down. There were no houses around and I started wondering if we were lost. That's when the little white house appeared. It was everything I had ever dreamed of. I turned a questioning face towards Edward.

"This is your REAL surprised Bella. I thought that since we'll be married soon we might want a place of our own up here. It's still near where the rest of the family will be living, but it's our own."

I got out of the car as soon as the car stopped. I walked around, taking in everything that was happening. This was the house of my dreams, but how had Edward known? When had he had time to do this? I walked through the little garden and finally turned to Edward with tears in my eyes.

"This is perfect. The most perfect thing you could have ever gotten me. How did you know?"

"I mentioned getting a house to Charlie and he thought of this exact design instantly. I set to work to find one that would be small enough for us, but still big enough to have the family over."

I kissed Edward gently and tears slowly filled my eyes. I sat down and looked up at Edward.

"It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it, but you don't even know the best part! Let's go inside." Edward carefully helped me up and pulled the key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and then pushed it open.


	6. The beginning of a wonderful weekend

I looked inside our beautiful home. It was empty. I looked at Edward, my face obviously asking the questions running through my head.

"I threatened Alice that if she came near the house before we were done decorating the way we want to, not even Jasper could save her. It obviously worked." He gave me a beautiful crooked smile.

"So we are decorating this weekend?"

"Yes! I decided it would be fun for us to do together, get your mind off Alice's wedding plans." I kissed him and tried to put as much of a thank you behind it as I could.

"Let's go feed the human. I know a nice little Chinese place around this area."

We climbed into Edward's car and before I knew it, we were at the table. The waitress obviously thought my Edward was cute. She kept batting her eyelashes at him.

"What would you like?" her eyes never left Edward's face.

He laughed "Well, WE would both like Cokes and we will share the number 5."

She stared at me oddly, "Are you sure that's enough?"

"Oh yes, that'll be plenty of food. You know how time consuming wedding planning is. You hardly feel like eating." Edward grabbed my left hand and kissed my ring. The waitress shot me a nasty look and sulked off to get our food.

As soon as she was gone we started laughing.

"You should have heard what she was thinking the whole time. 'I wonder if he would leave that girl for me, I'm so much prettier.' She is obviously blind because you are the most beautiful person in the world." He stared deep in my eyes and I began to blush.

"So we are really here to decorate all weekend?"

"Yes, I thought it would be the perfect bonding. We can plan everything together and do all the work together. It'll be a good experience!"

"We'll I'm excited that we are doing this. I couldn't have thought of a more perfect way to spend time with you so close to our wedding. I'm actually excited now! We'll be married in one week!!"

Edward's eyes lit up as I said this. I knew the idea of me being happy about the wedding was what he wanted. I wasn't lying though; I was honestly looking forward to spending eternity with my Edward.

The waitress arrived with 'our' food. As soon as she walked away, I began to eat. Edward just laughed to himself as he studied my habits.

I hurried to eat and we soon left the restraunt to begin the decorating process.


	7. Long day

After dinner, Edward took me to the hotel we would be staying in for the weekend. I took a shower and slipped into my new pajamas. I threw my hair in a loose bun on top of my head. I slowly opened the bathroom door and Edward grabbed me before I could even blink.

"You torture me love. You look gorgeous." He gently laid me on the bed and kissed me along my jaw line three times before kissing me on the lips. I giggled.

"Bed time for Bella. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

I curled up in Edward's cold, protective arms and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to Edward kissing me gently on the forehead. I tried to pull the pillow over my head, but Edward took it from me and I ended up just hitting myself in the head. Edward chuckled to himself as he began pulling me into a sitting position.

"Bella, love, we have to get to the paint store. They are opening early for us." I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. 5:30, fantastic. Edward handed me my clothes and a hairbrush. He got up to give me some privacy, but I objected rather loudly. He sighed and sat on the bed, turned away from me. I threw on the jeans and old t-shirt joyfully; Alice had obviously had no say in this outfit.

"So what is the plan for today?" I asked as I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"Paint store, furniture store, linen store."

"Ah. So Alice really hasn't done anything?"

"Nope. We are painting the house today. The furniture will arrive tomorrow morning. We will spend tomorrow getting everything situated. Then we will leave, getting you to Charlie the next morning. Alice will be eagerly awaiting your return so she can show you the last few details."

I smiled to myself, thinking about how wonderful this weekend will be.

Edward and I picked at least 20 different colors for the house. We found some wonderful furniture as well. I decided the kitchen should be a 1920's vision. By the time everything was picked out, I was extremely excited. We went to the house and started painting. Edward quickly finished every room except the kitchen. I wanted it to be my project. Edward sat on the floor as I painted it a light blue. I stood back and observed my hard work.

"It looks wonderful love. Can I show you the rest of the house?

"Sure."

Edward intertwined his fingers with mine and led me to look at the other rooms. It frustrated me when I realized that all his work looked like it had taken hours to do. He chuckled at the look on my face, and then opened the white doors in front of us.

"Do you like our room?"

The room I was looking at was at least triple the size of Edward's room in Forks. He dragged me into a closet that was the size of my room at home. I walked slowly towards the bathroom, which was only half the size of Alice's. I started laughing and then kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Of course I love it!" I kissed him again, this time with more passion.

Edward's phone rang. He sighed and then answered it.

"What?"

I heard Alice's distinct little voice on the other side. "Edward Cullen, I saw what you were planning! Your wedding is Thursday, you can't wait until then? I don't think Bella would appreciate me having to dye her dress off-white! She would probably die of embarrassment trying to explain that one to Charlie."

"Fun- sucker. You just kill all my good plans Alice. Bye!"

I turned red when his beautiful topaz eyes turned back towards me.


End file.
